2019 Swiss Open
The 2019 Swiss Open is the 13th Swiss Open scheduled for December 9-22, 2019. The tournament is marred for women by the Open de Limoges and the $100,000 Dubai event during the tournament. Seeds Men's singles The men's singles seedings were announced at the GMMTV event on October 15, 2019. The ATP rankings are as of October 14, 2019. As the seedings used the October 14, 2019 rankings, had the November 18, 2019 rankings been used, Gaël Monfils would've qualified and Karen Khachanov would've been eliminated from the seedings. After Scott Dixon withdrew, Metagross, who finished 30 points above Dixon, was seeded third instead of seventh, while Volcarona, Jirayu La-ongmanee, and Josef Newgarden kept their positions. Amoonguss moved up to the final seedings. *IndyCar points are the final points standings from Monterey. **Volcarona's points are Marcus Ericsson's driver points. **Honchkrow replaced Pidgeot for 2020, so Honchkrow used Pidgeot's points from 2019. **Mario Lopez used the points from Patricio O'Ward until he left IndyCar for Super Formula. **Vaporeon used Conor Daly's points, as the Romanian drove for him during the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of Monterey. *ATP points are the points from November 18, 2019 rankings. Withdrawn players Women's singles Women's singles seedings are the year-end WTA Rankings on November 4, 2019. Withdrawn players Men's doubles The men's doubles seeds are the ATP rankings in doubles from November 18, 2019. Women's doubles *1Based on Rankings as of November 4, 2019. Wildcard entrants Men's singles * Richter Belmont * Simon Belmont * Richard Gasquet * Chinawut Indracusin * Ueli Kestenholz * John Millman * Tennys Sandgren * Saksit Vejsupaporn Women's singles * Mellie Francon * Tatiana Golovin * Caty McNally * Daniela Meuli * Onix * Manatsanun Panlertwongskul * Astra Sharma * Supassra Thanachat Qualifiers Men's singles Women's singles Champions Men's singles Men's doubles Women's singles Women's doubles Mixed doubles Protected ranking These following players have entered the main draw with a protected ranking. Men's singles * Andy Murray * Janko Tipsarević Women's singles * Maria Sharapova Withdrawals These following players have withdrawn because of injury or illness. For women, players must have withdrawn because of playing the $100,000 ITF Dubai tournament, held the same week. Men's singles * Kevin Anderson (knee surgery) → replaced by Ričardas Berankis * Donald Bennie (education) → replaced by Jakkapat Wattanasin * Marin Čilić → replaced by Juan Ignacio Londero * Scott Dixon (wife's pregnancy) → replaced by Oliver Askew * Maneesh Gupta (education) → replaced by Allen Ford * Nick Kyrgios → replaced by Casper Ruud * Drew Lachey (retirement) → replaced by Chanon Santinatornkul * Cameron Marshall (education) → replaced by Perawat Sangpotirat * Kei Nishikori (right elbow injury) → replaced by Cameron Norrie * Lucas Pouille (right elbow injury) → replaced by Yoshihito Nishioka * Cameron Prošić (education) → replaced by Jinjett Wattanasin Women's singles * Janie Allapach Na Pompetch (pregnancy) → replaced by Princess Peach * Bianca Andreescu (left knee injury) → replaced by Kirsten Flipkens * Belinda Bencic (right leg injury) → replaced by Kristie Ahn * Kim Clijsters (knee injury) → replaced by Ons Jabeur * Danielle Collins → replaced by Paula Badosa Gibert * Lydia Sarunrat Deane → replaced by Paphada Klinsuman * Shawn Johnson East (pregnancy) → replaced by Worranit Thawornwong * Angelique Kerber (leg injury) → replaced by Nao Hibino * Johanna Konta (knee injury) → replaced by Heather Watson * Anett Kontaveit → replaced by Kaia Kanepi * Carla Suárez Navarro (back injury) → replaced by Camila Giorgi * Markéta Vondroušová (wrist surgery) → replaced by Anastasia Potapova Trivia Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland